Relatos de um Fracassado
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Dentre os Uchihas, eu sou o mais fracassado de todos. Prazer, me chamo Uchiha Obito. – Obito’s Pov - Presente de aniversário para Srta. Abracadabra.


**Relatos de um fracassado**

**X**

_Presente de aniversário para minha titia que eu amo muito, Morgana. É simples, mas é de coração._

**X**

Os Uchihas são um clã famoso de Konoha, conhecido por seus guerreiros excepcionais com o uso do jutsu de fogo e, principalmente, pelo uso do Sharigan. Uma técnica que nos permite copiar qualquer jutsu.

_Nos_, a quem eu estou tentando enganar?

Dentre os Uchihas, eu sou o mais fracassado de todos. O único que não foi capaz de ativar o sharingan com essa idade.

Prazer, me chamo Uchiha Obito.

**X**

Durante a academia ninja, eu nunca fui um shinobi excepcional. Não era aquele com as maiores notas, muito menos o que atraía as garotas. Muito pelo contrário, eu era visto como o palhaço da turma que não servia para nada.

Dentro da minha turma, havia um cara que era _tudo isso _ e muito mais.

Ele, Hatake Kakashi.

Eu nunca vi um tipinho mais irritante, arrogante e convencido do que aquele. E também havia ela, Rin. A garota mais bonita da turma e também a pessoa que eu mais amava. Tudo o que eu fazia era apenas para impressiona-la, mas, assim como todas as garotas da academia, ela parecia ter olhos apenas para ele, meu eterno rival, Kakashi.

Anos mais tarde, por ironia ou não, eu, ele e Rin estaríamos no mesmo time, sendo treinados por Minato-sensei. Eu o admirava e _muito._

**X**

O relâmpago dourado de Konoha era também o meu sensei. Namikaze Minato era mais do que isso, muito mais. Ele era o homem mais forte e mais admirável que eu jamais conhecera em minha vida.

Se eu tivesse, um dia, que dizer quem era o meu herói, com certeza diria que era ele. Não pelas inúmeras vezes nas quais ele salvou a minha vida durante as missões que realizamos, mas pelo jeito dele.

Meu sensei era incrível em cada uma de suas atitudes.

Mesmo que eu não fosse o mais exemplar, pontual e corajoso aluno, ele sempre estava sorrindo para mim e me incentivando através de palavras e ensinamentos novos. Posso me lembrar de um ou dois em particular que eu jamais vou me esquecer.

Palavras que me incitavam a seguir em frente como:

_Não desista nunca, Obito. Não é só porque não conseguiu hoje que não conseguirá amanhã._

Ou

_A força reside dentro de cada um de nós. Se você não tentar, como irá conseguir?_

Eu sempre quis ser como ele. Sempre.

O que não significa que eu tenha conseguido.

**X**

Eu era um fracasso em tudo aquilo que eu fazia, não importava o que fosse. Enquanto Kakashi parecia crescer a cada dia que passávamos juntos, eu apenas regredia mais e mais a um nível tão baixo que chegava a ser humilhante.

Confesso que em parte, isso tudo é culpa minha por desistir tão facilmente daquilo que eu considero como meta. Acho que a preguiça sempre foi maior do que o desejo de ser melhor. Penso que se pudesse voltar atrás, eu pensaria duas vezes antes de agir daquela maneira. Mas eu não posso. Ninguém pode.

Eu o observava crescer de uma maneira absurda. Fosse na velocidade dos jutsus que realizava, no modo como lançava shurikens, como planejava agir numa missão, tudo. Entretanto eu não conseguia gostar dele, em parte pela inveja, mas, principalmente, pelo jeito como ele agia.

_Eu odiava as palavras dele._

**X**

Ele tratava a todos com indiferença, como se fossem seres inferiores, sem importância, repugnantes. Eu não conseguia gostar disso, não conseguia engolir suas idéias. Para mim, não importavam os motivos – e nem deveriam ser tão bons – , ele não tinha o direito de tratar ninguém daquele modo. Ninguém tinha.

E no entanto, nos vários diálogos que tivemos, a resposta era sempre a mesma. Ele simplesmente dizia que aqueles que não seguiam as regras, eram como lixo. A escória do mundo shinobi.

Eu me pergunto os motivos que o levaram a agir dessa forma, mas a verdade é que não me importo muito. Não com um cara como ele. Kakashi pode ser meu companheiro de equipe, mas nunca será meu amigo.

Porque eu simplesmente não consigo me imaginar compartilhando amizade com um cara como ele. Não consigo me imaginar indo à casa dele nos dias sem missões, ou o chamando para comer Lamen no Ichiraku depois de uma missão, ou mesmo ficar à toa, olhando as nuvens em um dia calmo e azul.

Não consigo, não quero, não posso.

Porque nós somos muito diferentes.

Porque nós somos _todo_ diferentes.

Porque eu não o compreendo.

Porque eu _não quero_ compreender.

Por medo.

Por medo de conseguir.

**X**

Eu me lembro de terem me dito que amanhã seria um grande dia. Eu estava voltando para casa depois de ter escapado novamente dos treinos do Minato-sensei. Não é como se eu fugisse, nem nada do gênero. Apenas disse que tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer – e tinha mesmo.

Fui até o Ichiraku, irritado por Kakashi estar tão à frente de todos nós. Rin parecia cada vez mais encantada e até mesmo o sensei parecia orgulhoso. Claro, eles deveriam estar e eu também. Mas não conseguia. Na minha cabeça, era impossível estar orgulhoso de alguém como ele.

_Kakashi não merecia._

Ou talvez eu apenas estivesse com inveja.

Ou talvez os dois.

Eu nunca vou saber e acho melhor assim.

Vou dormir e, quem sabe, _o grande dia de amanhã_ seja melhor do que hoje.

Assim espero.

**X**

Droga, o dia já amanheceu e eu _sinto_ que estou atrasado.

Eu não me lembro bem para quê, mas Minato-sensei pediu para que chegássemos cedo. Acho que era algo relacionado com o chato do Kakashi, então nem deve ser tão importante assim.

Vai ver aquele idiota descobriu um novo jutsu ou algo assim e eu nem consigo ativar o meu sharingan ainda. Que droga.

Quando ergo os olhos para o relógio, noto que não estou atrasado. Eu estou _muito_ atrasado. Droga.

Droga, droga, droga, mil vezes droga.

Eu vou acabar sendo morto se perder o horário mais uma vez!

Bem, ainda há esperanças. Talvez se eu me apressar mais um pouquinho...

"Será que vou conseguir?"

"Não," Uma voz corta meus pensamentos antes que eu possa enxergar algo. A queda das árvores me deixou tonto, privado da visão por alguns instantes, mas a voz é inconfundível. "você se atrasou, Obito."

E então ele começa com um daqueles discursos de regras e palavras sem sentido. Coisas para as quais eu não dou muita atenção. Quando perguntam pelo motivo do meu atraso, eu simplesmente digo a verdade. Que encontrei uma senhora no caminho e a ajudei com as malas. O quê? É verdade mesmo!

Bah! Mas também não importa. Minato-sensei acredita em mim, então não importa o que o imbecil do Kakashi pense ao meu respeito. Apenas escuto Rin dizer algo e Kakashi completar dizendo que aquele era um dia importante para ele. Mas importante por quê? Que eu me lembre, não era o seu aniversário ou algo do tipo. Vai ver que ele vai mesmo nos mostrar um jutsu novo e...

"Bem, a partir de hoje, o Kakashi é um jounin, assim como eu. Para aumentar a eficácia das missões, eu e o time dele ficaremos separados. Afinal de contar, o contingente militar de Konoha nunca esteve tão abalado." Minato-sensei diz. Um jounin. Aquele idiota agora era um jounin e tinha sua própria equipe. A _minha_ equipe.

"Separados, então..."

"Sim, isso mesmo. O Kakashi irá comandar sua equipe e eu vou ficar sozinho. Eu já tinha de dito, Obito...pra dar um presente ao Kakashi..." Ele prosseguiu, como se fossem palavras naturais. Eu, presentear aquele idiota? Nunca!

"Desculpa...eu não escutei." E era verdade.

Depois de darem os presentes – sensei deu a ele uma kunai estranha e Rin um kit médico –, ele estendeu uma das mãos, como se esperasse algo de mim. Eu realmente o odeio. E o odeio ainda mais por me fazer sentir tão inferior, como se fosse seu burro de carga, carregando suas coisas. Sinceramente, eu não sei como ele foi capaz de se tornar um jounin. Mas, naquela hora, quando eu recebi a notícia, eu me senti ainda pior.

Me senti um invejoso, um idiota, um incapaz. E o pior de tudo: eu me senti ainda mais fracassado do que eu já era – se é isso era possível –, porque, por mais que eu me esforçasse, por mais que dissesse palavras para me encorajar, ele sempre as fazia parecer nada. O nada que eram. O nada que eu era.

Depois de explicar a missão, nós partimos. Kakashi como comandante e sensei ao nosso lado. Ele nos acompanharia até a fronteira e depois iríamos sozinhos. Kakashi parecia estar indo bem – muito bem.

Pensando agora, até me sinto culpado, mas desejei que ele fracassasse. Pensei o quanto seria bom ver ele quebrando a cara, levando uma bronca de nosso sensei. Eu morreria de rir. No entanto, tudo o que eu vi, foi a materialização de um trovão em suas mãos.

Ele tinha mesmo um jutsu novo para nos mostrar.

Maldito Kakashi.

_Chidori._

Eu nunca vou me esquecer.

**X**

Kakashi quis fazer as coisas do modo dele. Quis provar que podia ser o melhor até mesmo como comandante, mas ele não pôde. E, estranhamente, quando ele se feriu e o sensei foi obrigado a agir para salvar nossas vidas, não sei se pela bronca que levamos depois de recuar ou qualquer coisa do gênero, eu não senti vontade rir como achava que sentiria.

Apesar disso, eu sentia ódio de Kakashi. Ódio por ele me chamar de bebê chorão e tratar o meu clã como se fosse _lixo_.

_Me_ tratar como se eu fosse lixo.

Isso era o que eu mais odiava nele.

Mas então o sensei disse algo que mexeu comigo.

_A coisa mais importante para um shinobi é o trabalho em equipe._

Eu concordava com isso, é claro que concordava. Desde que Kakashi não fizesse parte do meu time.

**X**

Nós dois não podíamos trabalhar juntos.

Não era possível dar certo.

Eu gostaria que sensei entendesse, porque eu não gostaria de trabalhar com Kakashi. Para mim, não importavam os motivos, ele não podia tratar ninguém daquele modo.

Será que ele não considerava os próprios companheiros?

Será que não se importava um pouquinho que fosse com a nossa segurança?

Porque eu sabia que eu era um fracassado apesar de ser do clã Uchiha e que Kakashi era uma pessoa incrível mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir. Mas eu não gostava do jeito dele. Do jeito como nos tratava.

Mas, quando sensei me contou sobre o passado dele, eu quis acreditar que sim, que ele podia se importar com nós.

"Kakashi é filho do grande ninja Hatake Sakumo, conhecido como o "Canino Branco de Konoha". O pai dele era tão respeitado quanto os lendários Sannins."

Eu não sabia...

"Por ter passado a infância com uma pessoa tão incrível, às vezes ele olha pra vocês e acha que não são lá grande coisa."

Eu sequer podia imaginar..

"Canino Branco...agora que você falou, já ouvi algo sobre ele. Um herói que morreu para proteger nossa vila. O Kakashi nunca falou nada a respeito dele."

Ele nunca falava nada para nós. Nem para mim, nem para Rin.

"Todas as pessoas da vila, inclusive o próprio Kakashi, o respeitavam. Até o dia que _aquilo_ aconteceu." Sensei suspirou, desviando o olhar. O que poderia ser tão grave?

"Aquilo?" Perguntei, sem conter minha curiosidade.

Mesmo que sensei dissesse que não deveria me contar a respeito, ele achava que era um direito meu saber por estar na mesma equipe de Kakashi. Naquela hora, eu já não tinha certeza de que queria saber, mas já era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

"O pai do Kakashi, Sakumo, foi desgraçado.._e se matou._" As últimas palavras vieram como um estrondo. Se eu pudesse, cavaria um buraco e me enterraria naquele momento. Kakashi havia sofrido tanto assim? "Há cinco anos atrás, ele estava em uma missão ultra-secreta, invadindo o território inimigo. Então ele teve que fazer uma escolha: o sucesso da missão ou as vidas de seus companheiros. Claro que se ele seguisse as regras da vila, não iria abrir mão da missão, mas ele a abandonou para salvar a vida de seus companheiros."

Se matou....por não seguir as regras, ele se matou. Isso era mesmo certo?

"Por causa disso, o País do Fogo sofreu uma grande perda e as pessoas da vila o culparam. No fim das contas, até mesmo as pessoas que ele salvou o desgraçaram."

Era certo que seus próprios companheiros o desgraçassem depois de terem suas peles salvas?

"Depois daquela missão, a mente e o corpo dele enfraqueceram. Foi então que Sakumo se matou. Depois disso, Kakashi nunca mais falou do pai e começou a insistir em sempre seguir as regras."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Realmente não sabia. Então era culpa do pai dele? Era culpa do Canino Branco por Kakashi ser assim?

"...Obito...tente entendê-lo pelo menos um pouco. Não tenha ressentimentos para com ele." Essas foram as últimas palavras que ouvi de meu sensei naquela noite, mas será que eu realmente podia cumprir o que ele havia me pedido?

Mesmo que Canino Branco tivesse alguma culpa, aquilo não era motivo para Kakashi ser assim. Não era. Aquilo simplesmente não entrava na minha cabeça. E, se Kakashi não fosse o imbecil dessa história, eu o era.

Imbecil e fracassado, que ótima combinação.

Naquela noite, enquanto estava de vigia, fiquei observando todos dormirem. Sensei, encostado numa árvore, segurando uma kunai (ele seria capaz de matar um inimigo mesmo que estivesse dormindo). Deitado ao seu lado direito, Kakashi dormia, e, ao lado dele, Rin.

Por quê?

Por que todos preferiam ele a mim?

Por que ele era sempre o melhor em tudo?

Por que Rin gostava mais dele do que de mim?

Por que ela parecia me odiar?

Por que ele tinha que ter sofrido mais do que eu?

Por que, mesmo sabendo disso, eu ainda não consigo aceitar o jeito dele?

Por que eu sou tão estúpido a ponto de fazer tantas perguntas se sei que ninguém vai responder?

Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

A resposta está logo acima. Porque eu sou estúpido o suficiente para perguntar.

**X**

Pela manhã seguinte, eu não havia pregado os olhos. Mesmo quando Minato-sensei trocou de turno comigo, eu não consegui dormir. O fantasma daquelas palavras me assombrava, eu não conseguia esquecer da nossa conversa.

Depois que Rin tratou dos ferimentos de Kakashi e já estávamos prontos para partir, sensei se despediu de nós, após as tão repetitivas recomendações. Quando ele olhou para mim, senti o fantasma me assombrar novamente, e novamente, e novamente.

"Hora de ir, comandante." Disse, antes que pudesse conter as palavras. Antes que me arrependesse por proferi-las. Talvez....somente talvez Kakashi merecesse uma chance. Ou talvez eu apenas quisesse ver a cara de surpresa dele. Foi hilário!

Depois disso, nós fomos embora.

O nosso dia havia sido até bastante calmo. Não havíamos enfrentado nenhum perigo, nem mesmo quando paramos para descansar ou nada do tipo. Era o tipo de dia perfeito, pensava eu.

Até que _aquilo_ aconteceu.

Foi tudo muito rápido.

Aqueles caras surgiram do nada e, apesar de Kakashi ter nos avisado, no calor da batalha, eles acabaram raptando a Rin.

Raptando-a.

_Levando-a._

E eu não fui capaz de protegê-la.

_(Eu não era capaz de proteger ninguém)_

Kakashi não foi capaz de protegê-la.

E ela foi levada.

Eu fracassei novamente.

Mas, como o fracasso que eu sou, eu não poderia deixar as coisas daquele modo. Eu iria atrás dela. Iria, ao menos, _tentar_ resgatá-la. Porque, ao contrário de Kakashi, eu não poderia simplesmente abandoná-la.

Como ele podia _cogitar_ a possibilidade de deixar uma companheira para trás? Como ele podia querer seguir as regras ao ponto de desconsiderar alguém da própria equipe? Eu não podia suportar isso. Não podia. A missão não era mais importante que ela. Nada era mais importante que ela – do que uma companheira.

Tudo o que ele falava era de obrigações, leis, ordem. Eu não gostava de nada daquilo e não gostava daquela conversa. Então, cego pelo ódio, eu o soquei. Soquei com todas as forças que eu havia guardado de todas as vezes que desejei fazer isso e não fiz.

Eu não podia suportar um comandante que tinha força e não queria salvar Rin. Eu não podia _perdoar_ alguém que deixa seu companheiro pra trás para morrer.

O problema não era com Canino Branco, como eu pude cogitar isso? O problema era mesmo com Kakashi. Ele, com seu jeito arrogante. Ele, com sua frieza. Ele, ele, ele e mais nada. O problema era somente um: Hatake Kakashi.

"Canino Branco foi um herói, eu realmente acredito nisso." Disse."É claro que aqueles que quebram as regras no mundo ninja são desgraçados, mas...aqueles que não se preocupam com seus companheiros são..." Virei o rosto para olhá-lo. "mais desgraçados ainda. Mas bem, já que eu sou esse tipo de desgraçado, vou quebrar as regras. Já que isso não é ser um shinobi de verdade...então vou acabar com esse conceito!"

Foi ali, ali que os nossos caminhos se separaram. Cada um foi para um lado. Kakashi, cumprir a missão, eu, salvar Rin. E eu esperava, sinceramente, conseguir.

Eu _tinha_ que conseguir.

Era pela Rin, então valeria a pena.

Mesmo que ela não me amasse...mesmo que sequer gostasse de mim...mesmo que ela amasse o Kakashi...eu não podia deixá-la para trás.

E não era só porque _(eu a amava)_ ela era minha companheira. Era, principalmente, porque _(eu a amava) _ela era minha amiga e eu jamais a deixaria para trás.

E não importava que eu estivesse com medo ou que meu coração batesse tão forte ao ponto de eu achar que desmaiaria a qualquer instante, eu _precisava_ salvá-la. Por mim, por ela e, talvez, até mesmo por Kakashi.

Então eu fui. Reunindo toda a coragem que eu tinha, fui atrás dela com o intuito de salvá-la. Mas quem acabou sendo salvo fui eu.

Não uma, mas duas vezes.

Da primeira vez, Kakashi impediu que aquele homem me atingisse. Da segunda, ele se feriu para me salvar. _Feriu._

Por quê?

Eu só sei falar.

Tem sempre alguém salvando minha pele...

Eu não passo de um fracassado linguarudo.

Mas eu não quero...

Não quero que as minhas palavras sejam só da boca pra fora!

"Morra!"

"Obito! Você..." Ouvi Kakashi dizer vagamente.

"C-como conseguiu me ver? O que...são esses olhos?!" Todos pareciam surpresos.

"Eu vou proteger..os meus amigos!" Até mesmo eu.

"Obito, esses olhos..."

"Sim...parece que é o sharingan. Posso ver o fluxo e movimento do chakra com meus olhos."

Era isso, era o meu sharingan.

_O meu_ sharingan.

Mas, mesmo assim, Kakashi estava muito ferido. Nós precisamos recuar e, com o kit médico da Rin, ele enfaixou o olho esquerdo e estávamos prontos para salvá-la.

_Nós._

Duas ou mais pessoas.

_Nós._

Eu e ele.

Eu e Kakashi, juntos para salvar Rin.

_Nós._

Como companheiros.

_Nós._

Como amigos.

_Nós, nós, nós._

Lutando juntos para salvar Rin.

E juntos fomos capazes de salvá-la.

_Nós._

Mas, por conta do seu ferimento _(ocasionado por minha culpa)_, Kakashi não foi capaz de ver a pedra que vinha da esquerda por conta do ataque do inimigo.

_A pedra._

E então não era _nós_, mas _eu._

Num impulso, quando as pedras iam atingi-lo, eu o empurrei.

_(E dói, dói muito)_

"Kakashi...Rin..vocês estão bem?"

"OBITO!"

"Droga!"

Ele está preocupado comigo.

_(Mesmo assim ainda dói, e muito, mas eu não quero que eles saibam)_

"Kakashi...desiste..é fim de jogo pra mim. O lado direito do meu corpo foi praticamente esmagado...tá dormente.

_(Mentira, porque dói. Mas eles estão bem e é isso que conta)_

"Não..pode ser.." É a voz da Rin? "Por que..." Eu acho que sim. "Obito!" Ela está preocupada comigo...

"Mas que droga!" Kakashi..? "Se...se eu tivesse feito como você disse desde o começo e viesse resgatar a Rin...isso não teria acontecido! Que tipo de comandante eu sou?! Que tipo de líder?!"

_(Eu já não posso distinguir as palavras, porque dói)_

"Ei...não esqueci...eu fui o único a não... te presentear... por ter sido promovido, né Kakashi?"

_(Está frio)_

Esta pensando...em algo à sua altura...mas..acho..que agora tenho uma idéia..."

_(Muito frio)_

"Não se preocupa...não é nada inútil...nem é excesso de peso...é o meu sharingan."

_(Ainda dói, mas agora está frio)_

"O pessoal da vila deve te achar...um grande jounin...é isso o que eu acho...por favor, fica com ele..."

_(Frio e dor)_

"Rin, use seu jutsu médico...por favor, tire meu sharingan...e implante-o no olho esquerdo do Kakashi..."

_(Eu estou começando a ficar com sono)_

"Kakashi, vem cá! Preciso começar a cirurgia imediatamente!"

_(Frio e dor e sono)_

"Eu já to morrendo..."

_(E medo)_

"Mas...vou virar o seu olho...e assim você poderá...ver além..."

_(Eu tenho medo de morrer)_

"Kakashi....cuida da Rin, por favor.."

_(Muito)_

"Sim"

Eu estou com medo, com muito medo.

O frio está maior.

Tudo está ficando escuro, muito escuro.

A dor está passando.

"Cal...ma...Rin"

"Kakashi..pega a Rin...depressa...saiam daqui...os reforços do inimigo...estão vindo.."

"Obito..."

_(Ela tá chamando meu nome...)_

"Tudo bem...podem ir..."

_(Mentira, não vão!)_

"Rin.."

_(O Kakashi chamou ela)_

"Agarra logo a minha mão, Rin!"

_(E ela olha)_

"Rin..."

_(E ela vai)_

"OBITO!"

_(E ela grita o meu nome)_

E vão embora.

Mas agora eu estou sozinho.

Pra sempre...

No escuro.

_(E eu tenho medo do escuro)_

_Pra sempre..._

**X**

_Kakashi...embora finalmente tenhamos nos tornado amigos...e eu não tenha sido capaz de me confessar pra Rin..._

_Eu queria ter passado mais um tempo com vocês._

**X**

_Adeus, amigos..._

_Adeus..._

_Fracasso..._

_Adeus..._

**X**

**N/A:**

AEAEAE, EU ACABEI!

Eu realmente consegui fazer essa fic, mesmo achando que não conseguiria. Eu tive que parir ela depois que a Nanase me mostrou uma fic foda cuja qual não me lembro do nome, mas sei que era centred no Kakashi 8D

Bem, essa fic aqui é um presente para a Morg e sinceramente eu espero que ela goste!

Eu sei que você gosta muito do Obi, mog, então fiz especialmente pra você.

Tem já um tempo que nos conhecemos e confesso que gosto muito de você. Espero que goste desse humilde presente que em nada se compara àquilo que você merece, mas juro que me esforcei! Tem muitos trechos do manga aqui, mas eles foram necessários pra eu conseguir desenrolar a fic.

Quero agradecer especialmente à Nanase Kei, porque ela me aturou enquanto eu escrevia essa fic o tempo todo. Te amo, Nana!

O título eu dei há um tempo e achei que combinou muito com a fic. Enfim...

Espero que goste!

Beijos e feliz aniversário!

Te amo!

_**Reviews para deixar uma escritora mais alegre?**_


End file.
